Trick or Treat
by ratsister
Summary: RusAme. Sequal to 'Ivan Kupala Day or the Search for the Fern Flower'. Russia celebrates Halloween with America. Rated M. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequal to 'Ivan Kupala Day or the Search for the Fern Flower' in which Russia celebrates Halloween with America! It's a very overdue sequal, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet, but likely 7 as Ivan Kupala was._

_There are some nations I've had to sort of go with fandom designs for, such as Scotland, Wales, the Irelands, and New Zealand. I'll do the best I can with them._

_Rated M of course ^_~ Enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

**Trick or Treat Chapter 1**

Spooky music filled the house and spilled out the windows, lending the sounds of the holiday to the neighborhood. America fidgeted with his costume, plucking at the tights and bouncing in the calf-height red boots. He twirled his red, white and blue shield and let a grin spread across his face.

While his other guests were already making themselves at home, Alfred stood by the door, looking out at the street. He and Ivan had barely been able to see eachother since the meeting last month. Alfred's speech and the resulting uproar had kept both nations busy since September, and indeed they were both still working hard to keep their governments calm and relaxed. Between swearing neither had given away any "top secret" secrets, and continuously reiterating that he, Alfred Jones, could date Ivan Braginski without either of their goverments being involved, well, it had left precious little time to just hop a plane to Russia.

The blonde sighed, and he twirled his shield, watching the bright white star at the center as it spun. He knew Russia was having the same troubles he was. Probably, the American nation thought, his slavic sweetheart was having an even harder time.

Alfred was lost in thought for a moment, mesmerized by his spinning shield. He wondered what Ivan would come dressed as. When they had last spoken on the phone, the enigmatic man had been as mysterious as ever and refused to tell. Alfred would have been mad, had it not been for Russia's infuriatingly adorable chuckle that had followed.

Oh well, wait 'till he sees my kickass costume! Alfred was proud of his choice, and, afterall, what was cooler, more awesome, more totally rad than Captain America? Nothing, that's what.

Certainly not Captain Canuck, as his occasionally invisible brother had come dressed as.

Suddenly blue eyes were pulled from the somewhat hypnotic twirl of the metal disc, as England's voice rang out across the livingroom.

"Oi! You bloody wanker! You can't build a bonfire here!"

Alfred turned from the open front door to see the Brit yelling off the back porch. America decided it was pretty hilarious to watch Merlin yelling at a kilted skeleton, and so turned to watch his two older brothers fight. No event would be complete without the two arguing. Usually, as tonight, Scotland was not taking well to being told what to do; now with Ireland beside him, adding kindling to the fire, in more than one sense, the passionate redhead called over one shoulder, "Aw, go on an' boil yer head!" The Scot's emerald eyes gleamed as he grinned back toward the fuming Brit. "Besides, America likes it, don' ya, Alfred? Bonfire's pure dead brilliant, aye?"

Alfred's attention now fully focused on the two arguing, he didn't notice either France chuckling behind his wine glass, Australia taking off out the backdoor to join the celtic siblings, nor Canada pointedly shaking his head, telling him silently not to get in the middle of Scotland and England's disagreement. He did, however, notice as a hand took hold of his shoulder from behind, and the familiarly accented voice whispering in his ear.

"You should not turn your back on an open door, this night, da?"

Before he had even turned around, Alfred let out a sharp gasp, as the other nation's teeth took hold of the sensitive skin of his neck.

He'd been bitten. Russia had bitten him! _Well, not that it had been all bad... _the American blushed at the thought before turning fast, and in his best heroic voice, he faced his Russian love with a grin. "No one bites CAPTAIN AMERICA and gets away with-" but suddenly his words failed him.

Aside from the ever present scarf around his neck, Ivan was completely transformed. Pale makeup covered his already fair skin, making him appear as ghostly as Prussia. A pair of fangs protruded from each corner of his mouth, leaving tiny dents in the broad nation's bottom lip. little crimson droplets of, presumably, fake blood glistening at one corner.

America found himself at a very rare loss for words. Blue eyes transfixed on the plump blood covered lips until finally moving down to take in the Russian's full costume.

The taller man's figure was draped in a long black cloak, the effect of which, paired with his current palor and bloodied lips, caused violet eyes to stand out all the more.

"Oh." America finally found his voice as Russia's small smile grew. Shaking his gaze from noticing how the cloak hung from broad shoulders, or how _damn attractive_ Russia's enigmatic smile was with the protruding fangs at either corner of upturned lips...

_Oh, why had he even invited anyone else? _Alfred thought as Scotland, Ireland and Australia could be heard taunting England in the background

As the Brit grumbled and turned away, giving up on the bonfire now burning brightly in Alfred's back yard, his scowl turned toward the Russian in the doorway. Regardless of what his American love had told him, Ivan knew Arthur saw him as an interloper into his little family of what had once been the British Empire.

He didn't really care. Instead, his attention was turned to his once rival and now lover's baby blue eyes as they roved across his costume. Da, a vampire had been a good choice.

Alfred truly did have eyes only for him, and with a slight fevered heat spreading over the back of his neck and flushing his cheeks to a rosy hue, Ivan moved in closer.

"You have to ask me in, moĭ tsvetok, don't you know a vampire has to be invited inside?"

Violet eyes roamed across the American's costume, the tight material that clung to grinning blonde's figure, red and white stripes across Alfred's abdomen leading Ivan's eyes back up to the American's face. Alfred's grin was infectious, and Ivan felt the corners of his lips twitch upward as the other nation leaned against the doorway.

"I dunno...you did bite me." Blue eyes twinkled behind the lenses of his glasses, America's right arm was up against the door frame, but his left reached out to take hold of the dark material of Russia's cloak. "myagkiĭ" Alfred's fingers ran along the velvet of Ivan's costume.

Instantly, the taller nation had reached out and taken hold the other's hips, bringing his American sweetheart in close, the Russian enveloped his love inside the cloak in one swift flourish and dipped him low, as he had when they had danced in July. "You have been practicing my language, my flower."

Ivan felt his heart beat quicken happily as Alfred blushed slightly pink and grinned up at him. "Yeah, well, ya know...chutʹ-chutʹ"

And then as America's guests began the party behind them, the vampire brought his lips carefully to the superhero's. Captain America tightened his hold around his Slavic vampire's neck and returned the kiss with passion, never fearing for the fangs the other nation wore, Russia's lips were as soft and inviting as they had been on that hot summer night. Though the wind swirled cooler now late in October, the American was transported back to that night as his tongue toyed with the tips of his love's fangs before meeting the other nation's in greeting. It

had been too long. Too long since Ivan Kupala Day.

Vibrant violet eyes softened and closed at the sensation of America's tongue finding his, and Russia held on to his love tightly, his thoughts mirroring the other man's. It had been far too long, so much damage control had had to be done, so much had had to be proven in order to appease their bosses and the other countries around them. But now, after long months as the summer cooled, he held his fernflower in his arms again at last.

How long the two kissed, neither knew. Only that when at last they parted, taking a breathe of the cool night air, America looked over his shoulder, and again grinned up at his slavic lover as Ivan straightened and both men stood again.

Wrapping his arm around the taller nation's waist, America stayed beneath the soft velvet cloak as he steered his love inside. "Please come in, you handsome vampire." Alfred chuckled as he took the ends of Ivan's scarf, inviting the vampire to his home, the superhero gestured to the party as it was beginning. "Happy Halloween, Vanya!"

Canada and England had already set up a tub and were dumping apples into it, as Scotland, Ireland, and Australia decorated the backyard with fake cobbwebs, and all manner of spooky things. France appeared out of no where, taking the couple by surprise, the rather stylish werewolf smiled knowingly at them, and chuckled as he passed on his way to comment on the tub Arthur had chosen.

"Francis." Alfred rolled his eyes, as France passed by smiling on his way to insult England's tub and apple-bobbing skills.

"C'mon Vanya, we've got all sorts of games, and food, and movies, and candy, and..." Alfred's sentence trailed off as he realized his Russian love wasn't paying attention. Ivan's eyes were peering across the room through the open door to America's bedroom.

"Oh ho, looking at the bedroom already?" The American jabbed the Russian in the side, and grinned, but following his sweetheart's line of sight, Alfred realized what Ivan was looking at.

The dried sunflower hung in his window, a constant reminder of the first holiday they had shared together.

"Is that...?" The violet eyed nation turned back to his blue eyed lover as Alfred answered immediately. "Yep."

"You kept it?" Ivan's hands found their way into Alfred's golden locks, as America answered, wrapping his own hands around Russia's broad chest to just lock his fingers together at his lover's back. "Of course I did, silly."

America hopped up to lay a kiss lightly against Russia's cool cheek, and smiled broadly, "C'mon let's go, I wanna show you how totally awesome I am at bobbing for apples! I bet I'm better than you!"

The vampire smiled fully at the over confident superhero in his arms. "I accept your challenge, moĭ dorogoĭ."

* * *

Oh ho, what is Alfred in for? Check back in chapter 2!

And for any readers of IKD, I cannot thank you enough for your patience~ I hope you enjoy reading the sequal as much as I am enjoying writing it!

Happiest of Holidays to all you lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

Chapter 2 of Trick or Treat! Sorry for the wait - I finally graduate in two days, so I'm looking forward to some free time! Sorry for all on tumblr - I said I'd have updates up last night, but fell asleep way earlier than planned. Black Forest is next followed by Art Also Screams, It's Just Business, and Steamy for those of my readers who follow all my fics, I'm hard at work ;)

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Alfred sighed dejectedly at Ivan's smile as his Russian love took another bite of the juicy red apple. He'd handily won their little contest, as no apple had stood a chance against the costume fangs. Russia's violet eyes gleamed with mirth as he wrapped his American sweetheart under one arm, pulling the pouting superhero in close.

"Would you like a bite, Alfred?"

Damnit. America hated losing at competitions. But he loved apples, and his boyfriend's shining smile peaking from the top of the scarf as Ivan held out the offered fruit.

Grumbling slightly, the blonde leaned over and bit a mouthful of the juicy red apple . Wiping the juice from his lips, Alfred felt his frustration disappearing. So Ivan had won their competition so far, he was captain America, hell, he was America, Alfred thought with a grin, he could be magnanimous.

"Alright, fine," the American said as he relaxed into the Russian's arm, "just don't gloat."

"Oh?" Ivan spoke up with mock surprise. "I had forgotten we were even competing, moi Lyoubov."

The chuckle that followed softly from behind the Russian's scarf proved otherwise. America knew how to silence the other nation before he had a chance to boast, however, and within a second had moved from beneath his vampire's arm, to facing the still chuckling nation. Captain America reached both hands into his handsome vampire's silvery hair. Widened violet eyes and raised eyebrows proved Alfred had taken Ivan completely by surprise as their lips came together, America tightening his hold on his love's pale locks, as Russia gripped his impulsive man around the waist, deepening the kiss with equal passion.

_Why had he invited anyone else_, the thought broke through America's thoughts again. _And how had this started? A competition? One he'd lost?_ The blonde's aggressive energies had fully dissolved into the cool, soft lips that now captivated his attention. _He'd win the next one, whatever, it didn't matter._

All that mattered at the moment was that the two were together again, without any bosses to deal with, no other allies to placate, or...well, so it seemed, as the world around them melted away. The superhero knelt on both knees in front of his cross-legged vampire, and leaned into his lover's grip. Russia, in turn paid no care to their surroundings either as he felt the other man moving forward, the nearly skin tight spandex costume leaving little between Ivan's hands and his American sweetheart's lean form.

It wasn't until the vocal American let lose a small moan as their tongues danced together, a taste of remembered summer filling his senses, that the couple was forced to recall the truth that they were, afterall, not alone.

"Oi!" A sudden obnoxious voice had broken through the haze of their longing, and as Alfred reluctantly pulled his lips from Ivan's to groan impatiently at the interruption, the brit went on, arms crossed tight across his chest, eyebrows lowered over seething emerald eyes.

"My God man, keep you bloody pants on!" Arthur admonished his former colony, as Francis beside him laughed. England continued, sparing only a momentary glance toward his constant annoyance across the channel. _To think he'd built the chunnel...oh what for? _But he and France had many years both in the past and future to argue, and so the Brit put his energy into chastising the American. "Wasn't it your idea to play this idiotic game in the first place? It's your ruddy turn, and you spend it snogging this git!"

America groaned loudly as he turned from Russia's hold and faced a very cross Merlin.

"God, old man, what's your problem? Just cause no one wants to kiss you!" America rolled his eyes as he slid onto his back, sprawling his legs out, and wrapping both arms behind his head, which lay comfortably in Russia's lap. Alfred had moved so fast at England's interruption he had missed the dark purple crackling aura as it began to emanate from his love.

Ivan glared at Arthur, who pointedly looked away.

Before the room erupted in a bout of curses, Canada spoke up from where he had thoroughly been forgotten. "Hey, let's all just play, eh? I'll go first!" Ever the peacemaker, Mathew was determined to save the day as Captain Canuck, regardless what his brother thought about his costume. "So...France," Canada chose the only one in the circle not currently fuming mad. "Truth or Dare?"

A grin wide, Francis chose to take a dare.

"Ok.." Canada's eyes looked up and off to the right as he thought.

"Oh my God, Matt!" Alfred groaned pushing his brother lightly in the shoulder, "You're taking way, waaay too long!" And jumping in, he suggested his own dare. "So..Francypants, I dare you, double dare you even," Smiling mischievously he leaned in, "to eat one of Arthur's scones."

The untouched scones sat alone on a table in the kitchen as Arthur rolled his eyes and let loose a long suffering sigh as France laughed but shook his head and holding up his arms proclaimed "c'est impossible!"

"You said dare!" America was having far too much fun to remember it had been Canada's turn, and with a clap turned off the lights above and shown a flashlight at the older nation. "If you don't do it you'll have to tell us a truth!"

The Frenchman's eyes darted to meet the emerald of the Englishman before he stood as though one headed for the gallows and strode toward the scones.

After choking the burnt pastry down with what Britain complained were perhaps excessive dramatics, Francis returned, and with a vengeance.

"Now it is my turn, no?" He smiled wickedly and looked at America. "Truth or dare…" eyes still meeting America, France finished, "…Arthur."

Sitting up, the Brit spluttered, taken off guard, "Oh dear lord man, dare of course, dare!" There was no way in hell he'd give the Frenchman any chance to ask a secret - he hadn't fought so hard for so many centuries to give up national secrets at a parlor game at America's house.

America was still blissfully leaning into Russia's chest watching it all unfold, never guessing at Francis's motivation.

"Oh I am so glad to hear it Arthur, I dare you to call up a ghost to entertain us."

Ivan had been watching the exchange between Alfred's family with interest, and didn't miss the way America shivered at the mention of ghosts. Wrapping his arms around the other nation, Ivan kept back a chuckle, and leaned in to whisper "You should not fear the dead Alfred, what can they do to you?"

Intending his words to calm his sweetheart, the Russian was surprised at the American's response.

"Goddamn Ivan! That's fucking scary – haven't you seen a movie?! Like Poltergeist or Excorcist?!"

As England stood and began casting an incantation, Russia smiled, feeling his heart warm as he held his 'Captain America' in his arms. Wrapping his cloak around his love, Ivan spoke again just as the apparition as beginning to form in the middle of the circle.

"It was not a ghost in The Excorcist, that possessed the little girl, but the Devil."

It was all too much for the American who screamed as the spectre began to form, a keening wail coming out from its gaping mouth, staring with its empty, haunted eyes. It rung between its hands a bloody cloth. Jumping up from his vampire's arms, Alfred ran from the room, out the open back door, passed the Bonfire where Ireland danced with New Zealand who had just arrived as Scotland and Australia drummed.

He ran so fast past the fire and through the bushes behind his house, he never had a chance to hear Scotland call after him, "Hey, where'r'ya off to?"

And he certainly didn't hear what was happening inside.

Ivan had stood immediately as Alfred ran off. Turning to England and France who were giggling in mirth, he grabbed the two by their collars,

From where he sat, of course forgotten, Mathew tried not to laugh at the image of the vampire vs. the wizard and werewolf.

"You did not have to increase the dare so much Francis, do you not know Alfred?!" The ominous purple aura was beginning to glow around him as he spoke and shook the Frenchman by his collar before letting his feet hit the ground again and turning on the Englishman, "And you – you did not have to go so far – did you have to summon something so frightening? I did not even recognize it as a ghost – it was not typical of the human dead."

England laughed as Russia let go of his collar. Adjusting his beard which had gone askew, Arthur replied, "That's because it wasn't! I called up a bean nighe to spook him a bit! It's not like her cries are for him – he can't die as humans can."

Smug with himself, Arthur didn't hear the soft chanting or the way the dark violet aura crackled around Ivan who was reaching beneath his cloak. "So you meant to scare him so much, you Mudak."

In a flash of silver, a certain metal pipe had been introduced to England's jaw. Arthur, who'd fallen flat on his back could do no more than mutter a few choice curses of his own as he staggered to his feet.

All the Brit saw of his assailant was the edge of a black cloak whipping around the corner as Ivan disappeared out the back door after his man.

"Took that a bit personally, I'd say; bloody Ruski wanker." Arthur massaged his jaw as Francis beside him laughed lightly into the wine he'd poured himself.

There was no time however, for Merlin to tell off the werewolf for laughing, because no sooner had the vampire left than the kilted skeleton entered.

"I hear ya been trifling with my spirits" The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Think a bean nighe's got nothin' better ta' do than ta entertain ya, do ya?"

And Scotland's fist followed Russia's pipe, laying Arthur out cold with plenty of time for his subconscious to think on his mistakes.

* * *

...and that's it until chapter 3 when Ivan finds Alfred...

And I really don't hate Arthur, I promise. I know he gets the short end of the stick in many of my fics, but he's just, well a personality all to his own, totally unique, and kind of an ass sometimes. Love him tho. ^_^

This is the Bean Nighe: uncoveringscotland . wordpress 2011 /08 /01 /bean- nighe- washer- woman/


End file.
